Diskussionsfaden:Ad-dri/@comment-4754943-20131016081130/@comment-1898741-20131016111713
Aber ich habe nachgeschaut und deine vorherige version des Artikels ist gelöscht, warum auch immer.. naja ich hab aber mal die alte version angeschaut und kopiert, also hier ist sie: Auf Wunsch eine Fan Fiction über Rido und seine Geschwister - Die eigentilche Story ist natürlich nur erfunden und es gibt keine Beweise, dass es sich so zugetragen hat, aber es passt denke ich ganz gut wenn man die Geschichte kennt. Was die Geschichte der Vampire angeht, die teilweise angesprochen wird die ist so aus dem Manga übernommen (also Kanames Vergangenheit) Juri ist 13, Haruka dann irgendwas im Teenageralter und Rido muss dann ein junger Erwachsender sein. (die Altersunterschiede sind nie genau genannt, aber es könnte - wenn man sich sämtliche Rückblicke anguckt etwas passen - aber da es eine Fan Fiction ist ist es auch nicht so wichtig) __TOC__ Prolog: Vor rund 3000 Jahren, im Kuran – Anwesen: Die Gänge waren dunkel, alle Vorhänge zugezogen, das Personal und die anderen Anwesenden schliefen. Leise öffnete sich eine Tür, Schritte waren zu hören, die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen. Ganz, ganz leise konnte man Schritte den Gang entlang hören. Ein schneller, nervöser Atem begleitete die Schritte welche nun eine Treppe hinunter führten. Von oben war erneut das Öffnen und Schließen einer Tür zu vernehmen. Eine kleine, zarte Hand berührte die Türklinke der Haustür und wollte sie gerade herunter drücken als eine von hinten ertönte: „Wo willst du denn um diese Uhrzeit hin?!“ Die Gestalt wirbelte herum und sah ihrem ältesten Bruder schockiert ins Gesicht. „Wieso bist du bitte wach?!“ Juri nahm die Kapuze ihres Gewands ab und starrte Rido weiter an. „Man beantwortet eine Frage nicht mit einer Gegenfrage! Was hast du denn vor? Es ist mitten am Tag!“ Rido sprach streng und etwas stichelnd, sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen verunsicherte Juri. „Ich…naja…wollte mal bei Tag raus gehen. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr – ich bin alt genug. Bitte O – Nii- sama, ich verspreche ich werde vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück sein.“ Rido lachte: „Glaubst du allen Ernstes ich lasse dich alleine gehen? Du bist 13!“ Juri zog eine Schnute und resignierte – wenn sie sich widersetzte würde Rido sicher laut genug sein um das Personal und die Eltern zu wecken – das würde eine saftige Strafe bedeuten auf die sie keine Lust hatte. Erneut musste Rido lachen, er war belustigt von der Resignation seiner Schwester und seinem Machtgefühl. „Menno!“ brummte Juri. Rido beugte sich hinab und schaute Juri mit seinem rätselhaften Blick tief in die Augen – Juri ließ sich völlig faszinieren und öffnete die Augen weit. Rido der sie am liebsten sofort auf den Mund geküsst hätte, riss sich noch einmal zusammen und küsste ihre Stirn: „Ich sagte nicht, dass ich dich aufhalte – aber ich lasse dich auch nicht allein gehen.“ Juri machte einen Satz zurück: „Wie, was?? Du begleitest mich!“ „Scht. Oder willst du dass O – Too – sama und O – Kaa – sama wach werden?“ „Nein. Natürlich nicht!“ flüsterte Juri. Rido ging an seiner Schwester vorbei und öffnete die Haustür – die grelle Sonne stach ihm in die Augen, sodass er sie sofort wieder schließen musste. Erst nach einigen Sekunden öffnete er zunächst das linke und dann das rechte Auge um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Es war unangenehm und tat weh – was fand Juri bitte an dem Tageslicht so toll? Naja vielleicht war sie ja resistent, da ihre Schönheit ja schon strahlte. Rido wandte sich um und sah in das begeisterte Gesicht seiner Schwester – er spürte, wie er leicht errötete. Juri verließ das Haus und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. „O – Nii – sama…was denkst du: Nachts können wir uns in Fledermäuse verwandeln…werden wir dann am Tag zu Schmetterlingen?“ „Was? Schmetterlinge? Wohl kaum…ich werde doch nicht zu einem Insekt! Nachts werden wir ja auch keine Falter.“ „Aber ich mag Schmetterlinge! Die sind schön Bunt und elegant!“ Rido verdrehte die Augen: „Du bist n Reinblüter – du kannst dich in alles verwandeln!“ „Oh ja! Mach mal vor!“ „Was willst du denn sehen?“ „Entweder eine elegante Prima Ballerina oder Hausstaub.“ Scherzte Juri. „Warum bitte gleich so unwürdig?!“ „Wäre dir ein Eichhörnchen lieber gewesen?“ „Sag mal Juri, wo willst du eigentlich hin?“ „Das wirst du sehen wenn wir da sind!“ Rido seufzte und ging ihr nach: „Ein Elefantenfriedhof?“ Kapitel I Juri folgte einem kleinen Bach, der tief in den Wald hineinführte, der an das Anwesen der Kurans grenzte. Rido ging ihr nach und versuchte zu erraten wo sie hin ging: „…ein Fest...Getränkemarkt?...Fischmarkt…oder vielleicht Schuhgeschäft…Pampa?? Einöde? Wüste? Tal der Verdammnis? Höllenschlucht der Qualen??....“ Juri schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und Rido versuchte weiter zuraten und merkte langsam, dass ihm die Ideen ausgingen. Juri drehte sich um: „Nein, total daneben! Aber gleich – dramaturgische Pause -, „ Juri hob die Stimme und sprang hinter einen Busch, „sind wir im Paradies!!“ Rido sprang hinter her und alles was er sah war ein großer Teich umringt von Bäumen: „Ich hab‘s verpasst richtig?“ „Was verpasst??“ „Das Paradies.“ „Nein…das ist das Paradies! Sieh doch nur wie das Wasser glitzert!!“ „Ja, ich finde es blendet noch mehr.“ „O – Nii – sama…du hast dich doch um mich gekümmert als ich noch ein Säugling war? Du hast mich doch gewickelt und so…?“ „Ja, warum?“ Juri warf die Kutte weg, zog Kleid u nd Strümpfe aus und sprang ins Wasser. „Hmmm, das ist jetzt schon näher am Paradies!“ Juri tauchte wieder auf und begann zu zappeln und zu schreien: „Ahh, ich kann nicht schwimmen!!! Hilfe, ich ertrinke, ich bin der erste Reinblüter der ertrinkt!!“ „Sag mal das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen!!“ rief Rido, zog Hose und Oberteil aus und sprang hinterher. Er schnappte seine Schwester und zog sie ans Ufer. Juri keuchte, schaute an Ridos nacktem Oberkörper herunter und pfefferte ihm eine auf die rechte Wange. „Was soll das? Du hast eben um Hilfe gerufen! Laut und deutlich, oder hätte ich dich bis in alle Ewigkeit hier zappeln lassen sollen??“ „Nein, aber was fällt dir ein mich nackt zu retten?! Du Perversling!!“ „Hallo?! Ich trage eine Unterhose – ich bin gar nicht nackt!“ Juri errötete wie eine Tomate: „Oh.“ „Jetzt wo ich dich gerettet habe, da habe ich doch wohl einen Kuss verdient.“ Rido näherte sein Gesicht dem ihren. Juri schubste ihn zurück: „Nein!!“ „Wieso?“ „Willst du nicht lieber einen…äh Fisch!“ Juri hob einen Fisch aus dem Wasser. „Bin ich ein Hai?? Oder heiß ich Nessie?“ „Ok, ok – überredet – kein Fisch. Oder Blumen, viele schöne Blumen – willst du die?“ Juri zeigte auf die Blumen ringsum den Teich. Rido wandte seine Kraft an um diese alle verwelken zu lassen, Juri roch den Braten sofort: „Du Sadist du.“ „Ich wünsche mir einen Kuss.“ Juri schaute sich um: „Du…kriegst deinen Kuss!! Aber…nicht hier!“ „Wieso nicht?“ „Weil ich meine Schokoküsse nicht dabei habe…“ „Schokoküsse?“ Rido war entsetzt. Juri kletterte aus dem Teich: „Das sind diese Sahne – Schaum – Teile, die mit Schokolade überzogen sind.“ „Ich weiß schon was du meinst….Die, die dir Haruka geschenkt hat, weil er sie gruselig findet.“ „JA!“ Juri lachte begeistert. „Aber warum willst du mir die geben? Ich will einen echten Kuss.“ „Du hast doch nur diese Schokostangen – diese Shoko – Pokies – bekommen…“ „Ja, weil ich die lieber mag. Willst du welche?“ „Du hast die dabei?!“ Juri ging ungläubig zu Ridos Hose und durchsuchte die Taschen – tatsächlich – er hatte welche dabei! „Bist du süchtig?“ „Nein…“ „Ja,ja, pass nur auf, wenn du mal Kinder hast, die können davon auch nicht genug bekommen.“ Rido stieg auch aus dem Wasser: „Wohl kaum. Jetzt will ich meinen Kuss!“ Juri seufzte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wow. Wie liebevoll…“ murmelte Rido voller Ironie. „Machst du das weil unser werter Vater lieber Haruka und dich als Paar sehen würde als uns?“ „Nein! Seh ich aus als würde ich Haruka küssen?! Der versucht immer mich an sich zu ketten – ständig geht er mir auf die Nerven!“ „Also willst du mich!“ „Das hab ich auch nicht gesagt…ich weiß es eben nicht, ok? Ich bin außerdem erst 13.“ Rido grinste: „Ich wusste vom Tag deiner Geburt an, dass ich dich Liebe und heiraten will.“ „Mal ehrlich…das ist der Grund warum Vater dich gruselig findet…und abgesehen davon…deine Alternativen sind begrenzt – oder steht Haruka für dich auch zur Debatte?“ „Nein…jetzt lass uns nach Hause gehen, ja?“ Als Rido und Juri das Haus betraten stand ihnen ihr Vater gegenüber – mit einem finsteren Blick: „Haruka, hat mir erzählt, dass ihr weg wart…wo kommt ihr her?!“ „Haruka ist eine Petze!“ schimpfte Rido „Ich bin Juri gefolgt!“ „Das ist keine Entschuldigung. Du solltest auf deine Schwester aufpassen und sie nicht zu Zuwiderhandlungen verführen. Juri, das war unverantwortlich! Mach das ja nicht noch einmal – wir sind Geschöpfe der Nacht, außerdem die Königsfamilie wir können uns nichts dergleichen erlauben. Nur hier seid ihr wirklich behütet.“ Rido grummelte: „Als ob wir diesen Goldenen Käfig brauchten – wir sind Reinblüter, nicht nur das, die mächtigste Reinblüter Familie die existiert, eigentlich können wir uns alles erlauben. Wer sollte uns bestrafen.“ „Rido, hier geht um Ehre und Ansehen, nicht um die Demonstration von Macht.“ „Ja, schon klar. Füge dich der Gesellschaft…so hat sie uns in der Hand obgleich es andersherum sein sollte.“ „Rido mir gefällt nicht wie du sprichst.“ „O – Too – sama, das ist eben das wahre Wesen eines Vampirs! Nach Macht zu verlangen und sie zu rauben und einzusetzen! Warum müssen wir unsere Triebe verstecken und uns verstellen?“ „Weil nur so eine Beziehung zwischen Vampiren möglich ist – nur so kann eine soziale Gesellschaft bestehen. Wenn du so lebst, wie dich deine Triebe leiten, dann wirst du außer Untertanen niemanden um dich haben – keine Freunde, keine Frau – niemanden.“ Rido konnte die Leviten die sein Vater ihm las nicht verstehen und wollte die Treppe hinaufgehen um in sein Zimmer zu kommen, da rief der Vater von hinten: „Ach ja, du hast Hausarrest bis auf weiteres, die nächste Soiree ist gestrichen!“ „Aber…“ „KEIN ABER!“ „But…“ murmelte Rido. „Und du junges Fräulein, du gehst auf dein Zimmer, ziehst das nasse Kleid aus und gehst ins Bett. Vor 11 Uhr heute Abend will ich dich nicht mehr sehen.“ Geknickt schlich Juri die Treppen hoch. Rido knallte wütend seine Zimmertür zu und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, da klopfte es an der Tür. „Wer?“ „Ich bin es, Juri.“ Rido öffnete und schaute seine Schwester an, die inzwischen ihr Nachthemd trug und ihn reuevoll anblickte: „Es tut mir leid, O – Nii – sama…es tut mir schrecklich leid, ich habe dich mit hineingezogen. Das ist ein Zeichen meiner Reue.“ Juri hielt ihm einen Schokokuss entgegen. Rido nahm ihn an: „Sonst noch etwas?“ Juri schüttelte den Kopf, daraufhin schloss Rido die Tür. Es tat weh, denn er hatte sich etwas mehr erhofft. „Irgendwann macht mich diese einseitige Liebe noch wahnsinnig…“ murmelte er während er den Schokokuss anstarrte. Kapitel II Am darauffolgenden Abend fand die Soiree statt. Die Familie Shôto hatte zu einem Ball geladen, an dem vor allem reinblütige aber auch edelblütige Vampire erwartet wurden. Die gesamte Kuranfamilie war eingeladen. Juri und Haruka hatten sich bereits fertig gemacht: Juri trug ein rotes, seidenes Kleid welches mit Rosen verziert war, Haruka hatte einen eleganten Anzug an, der ihn älter wirken ließ. Stolz wie ein Hahn präsentierte er sich seinen Eltern: „Ich sehe doch wirklich erwachsen aus nicht wahr??“ Beide Elternteile stimmten ihm bedingungslos zu, nur Rido war zu angefressen um es zuzugeben: „Warts nur ab, bald bist du ein alter Mann.“ „Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig weil du nicht mit darfst, Aniue.'' (Aniue = höfliche Anrede für älteren Bruder – mehr von Männern benutzt; deshalb sagt Juri stattdessen O – Nii – sama)'' Es tut mir doch leid, ich hatte mir eben Sorgen gemacht, weil ihr beide nicht da ward.“ „Sorgen? Wir sind Reinblüter! Was glaubst du hätte passieren sollen? Glaubst du die Bäume hatten plötzlich Hunger auf Reinblüterfleisch??“ Die Eltern kamen um die Ecke: „So, macht euch fertig ihr beiden – wir müssen los. Rido, du kannst ja in der Zeit das Haus bewachen.“ Rido lachte dreckig: „Wuff‘!“ Die Familie verließ das Haus und Rido blieb allein mit den Angestellten zurück. „Ihr werdet schon sehen was ihr davon habt…“ Rido war immer noch wütend und beschloss erst mal ein Bad zu nehmen. Mit Hilfe seiner Fähigkeit erhitzte er das Wasser welches er in die Wann eingelassen hatte. Es dampfte, bald stand das Ganze Badezimmer im Nebel. Er stieg hinein, tauchte unter und schmollte. Was sollte das? Juri hätte genauso bestraft werden müssen! Außerdem hatte er sie ja heil zurück gebracht! Immer versuchte sich dieser Haruka sich zwischen ihn und seine geliebte Juri zu stellen, gar zu drängen. Und ihr Vater befürwortete das auch noch – nur weil er nicht immer eine Meinung mit ihm teilte, aber Haruka schon! Als Juri vor 13 Jahren geboren wurde, da spürte er es ganz genau, dieses tiefe Verlangen, diesen Drang – wie eine Sucht war es für ihn in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Und das erste was seinem Vater einfiel war ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen. Rido hatte damals die neugeborene Juri fest im Arm gehalten und an sich gedrückt, da nahm sein Vater sie ihm weg, warf ihn aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Haruka war zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch ein kleines Kind und bewunderte Rido fast wie einen Gott – es war keine Frage für beide, das Rido Juri heiraten würde. Doch der Vater war von Anfang an von Haruka begeistert gewesen – selbst als Haruka nur mit der Spucke vor seinem Mund brabbelte war es für den Vater ein Highlight: damals hatte er gesagt: „Ganz der Papa!“ und Rido war kein besserer Kommentar eingefallen als ihn zu fragen ob er früher auch ein Sabbergesicht war. Im Minuspunkte sammeln war Rido jedenfalls ganz gut. Das erste was man über Rido sagte wenn man ihn sah war: „Was ist mit seinen Augen?“! Rido stöhnte genervt – was hatte denn sein Bruder was er nicht hatte?? Was fehlte ihm denn? Wahrscheinlich war Vater einfach nur selbstverliebt und stand deshalb so auf Haruka – der seinem Vater eben viel ähnlicher ist als Rido – das war Ridos Theorie. Gefrustet kippte Rido die gesamten Badeperlen ins Wasser und der ganze Raum roch nach Zitrone – streng nach Zitrone. Nach über einer Stunde erst kam Rido aus dem Bad mit nacktem Oberkörper und nassen Haaren ging er durch die Gänge – ziellos. Vor der Tür zur Kellertreppe blieb er stehen. Das war die Verbotene Tür – weder er noch Juri oder Haruka durften hier hinunter. Es war das einzige Anwesen der Kurans, das so eine Tür besaß. Die Versuchung war umso größer – Rido wusste; die Tür führte zu einer Wendeltreppe an deren Ende sich an langer Gang befand und am Ende des Gangs war eine schwere Flügeltür auf welcher das Kuranwappen zu sehen war. Bis dahin war er schon einmal gekommen, doch durch gehen konnte er nicht. Alles was er wusste, war, dass sich hinter dieser Tür ein Mausoleum befand – der Sarg des Urahnen der Kurans. Juri machte meist einen großen Bogen um diese Tür, da sie fürchtete es spuke dort unten. Ihr Vater scheute ja auch keine Mühen sie das glauben zu lassen – ob es der Wind war der in den Bäumen draußen heulte oder das krachende Gebälk - alles schob er auf die Geister, die angeblich dort unten hausten und den Urahn bewachten. Rido war es völlig rätselhaft warum Tote auf einen Haufen Knochen aufpassen sollten – hatten die keine anderen Hobbies? Gab es für sie nichts Wertvolleres? Wenn er ein Geist wäre hätte er Juri entführt und bewacht! „Wir dürfen wahrscheinlich nur nicht zu dir, weil du inzwischen stinkst und potthässlich bist, nicht wahr, Kaname?“ sagte Rido in Richtung Kellertür. Rido ging Später in die Küche und setzte einen Tee auf, da er sich ja damals um Juri und Haruka gekümmert hatte als sie noch Säuglinge waren konnte er gewisse Dinge im Haushalt selbst – das musste für einen Reinblüter mit Personal für alles nicht selbstverständlich sein. Er kochte Juris Lieblingstee und wartete auf ihre Rückkehr. Als die 4 von der Soiree zurückkamen hielt Rido Juri am Arm fest, fast ein bisschen grob. „Hey lass mich! Ich muss mich umziehen!“ Haruka sah den Tee in Ridos Hand an: „Was soll das denn?“ „Juri hat sicher Durst, nach dem Tee kann sie von meinem Blut haben – so viel wie sie will.“ „Sie würde das Meine viel eher trinken.“ Lachte Haruka. Rido wurde erneut zornig – die Tasse sprang in tausend kleine Scherben auseinander. „Pass auf das Porzellan auf, Aniue.“ „Halt dich zurück! Haruka!“ Rido war derart wütend, dass er eine finstere Aura demonstrierte, bei der sogar Haruka ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Dieser ließ sich jedoch nicht lange beeindrucken und sagte ihm siegessicher ins Gesicht: „Vater will auch, dass sie mir gehört!“ Rido konterte ohne eine Miene zu verziehen: „Das werden wir noch sehen!“ Haruka ging schweigend an Rido vorbei, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um mit den Worten: „Manchmal wirst du mir echt unheimlich, Aniue…Aber ich glaube auch, dass du eigentlich ein Guter bist.“ Gleichgültig zuckte Rido die Achseln und befahl einer Angestellten die Scherben zu entsorgen. Seine Augen leuchteten begierig in Richtung Juris Zimmer – wie sehr dürstete er nach ihrem Blut. „Hast du was auf dem Herzen, Rido?“ Seine Mutter stand hinter ihm. Rido schaute sie an: „Naja, warum dürfen wir nicht ins Mausoleum??“ „Hach…immer wieder…weißt du es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Abgesehen davon wollen wir seinen Schlummer nicht stören. Eigentlich fragte ich nach weil du so durstig aussiehst…wenn du Durst hast, dann bediene dich.“ Rido vergrub seine Reißzähne in ihrem Hals, doch es war nicht das, was ihn zufrieden stellte. Sein Blick richtete sich erneut auf die Kellertür. Kapitel III In den nächsten Tagen Hausarrest beschäftigte ihn das Thema „Verbotener Keller – Das Mausoleum des Urahnen“ immer mehr. Sein Kopf war voller Fragen, die das Thema betrafen. Was sollte schon schlimmes geschehen? Ein toter könne ihm doch nicht wehtun. Ob dieser Kerker noch ein anderes Geheimnis verbarg? Wenn ja welches? Rido nutzte die Gelegenheit als er sicher sein konnte, dass seine Eltern es nicht mitkriegen würden, und schlich sich zur Kellertür. Sie ließ sich schwer aber nahezu geräuschlos öffnen. Bis dorthin war er bereits schon einmal gekommen. Es roch staubig und stickig, langsam ging er die lange steinerne Wendeltreppe hinunter. Am Ende der Treppe sah er schon den Korridor, dem er bis zu der Flügeltür mit dem Kuranwappen folgte. Auch hier war er bereits einmal gewesen. Er atmete tief durch und drückte die Flügeltüren auf, von innen kam ihm noch stickigere und modrig riechende Luft entgegen – angeekelt verzog er das Gesicht. Langsam ging er weiter hinein, am Ende des Raumes stand eine riesige Orgel – wer bitte aus der Kuranfamilie konnte Orgel spielen?? Davor in der Mitte des Raums stand ein steinerner Sarg. „Cool!“ staunte Rido. Als Kind konnte er den Befehlen der Eltern nicht widerstehen – dem stärkeren Vampir ist man unterworfen, und das war mehr als eine Verhaltensregel, es ging einfach nicht anders – andere Vampire zu unterdrücken und ihnen den eigenen Willen aufzwängen war eine Fähigkeit von Reinblütern. Nun jedoch war der Kräfteunterschied nicht mehr so groß und es gelang ihm die Fesseln des Gehorsams zu lösen. Voller Neugierde ging er auf den Sarg zu, der Geruch schreckte ihn nun nicht mehr ab. Langsam – um keinen Krach zu machen – schob er den schweren Deckel beiseite, grober Sand rieselte auf die Erde. „Wow, Alter, du stinkst ja wirklich!!!“ stieß Rido hervor und starrte die Überreste des Urahnen an. Mit einem Finger tippte er dagegen, doch der Urahn rührte sich nicht. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Schwert – vorsichtig versuchte er es zu berühren und lockerte es aus Kanames Händen. Auf einmal hörte er Schritte, schnell versuchte er den Deckel wieder zu verschließen, da erklang schon die Stimme seines Bruders: „Was machst du da?! Lass den Deckel zu!!“ Haruka sprang auf Rido zu und stieß ihm vom Sarg weg. Unsanft krachte Rido gegen die Orgel und es gab einen Ekelhaften klang. Rido jedoch fing sich sofort wieder und attackierte seinen jüngeren Bruder mit der Blutpeitsche welcher ihr gekonnt auswich. Haruka feuerte Elektroshocks auf Rido, welcher aber auch auswich und mit einem Körpertakle konterte und Haruka gegen die Wand rammte. Haruka stieß sich von der Wand ab und versuchte es mit Feuer wohingegen Rido in die Luft sprang und seinen Bruder mit der Blutpeitsche erwischte. Haruka hielt sich die Blutende Wange und Fesselte Rido mit seinem Blut an den Beinen, doch dieser kämpfte sich weiter schmiss den Sargdeckel auf den Boden und ergriff das Schwert. Haruka erkannte seine Absicht sofort und versuchte ihn zu stoppen doch da hatte er die Klinge schon am Hals. Regungslos blieb Haruka erst einmal stehen, huschte dann aber von Rido weg und griff ihn von hinten an, Rido wich aus und Haruka griff nach dem Schwert: zwar hatte er nun die Klinge in der Hand, doch sie wehrte ihn ab – seine Hand schmerzte und er musste das Schwert loslassen. Gerade wollte er Rido wieder mit Feuer angreifen, da ging der Vater dazwischen. Alle beide mussten sich eine gehörige Standpauke anhören und wurden auf ihre Zimmer geschickt. Haruka war vollkommen schockiert davon, dass sein Bruder das Schwert berühren konnte, aber er nicht. Rido kam kurz vor dem Morgengrauen noch einmal im Zimmer seines Vaters vorbei, dieser war immer noch wütend: „Was willst du?“ Rido verbeugte sich: „Es tut mir Leid, O – Too – Sama… Ich hab’s wohl übertrieben.“ Sein Blick wanderte zum Kamin und blieb dort haften, „Dieser Kerl da untern im Sarg, wer war das eigentlich genau?“ „Hast du im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst? Dieser Mann ist Kaname – der Urahn unsers Clans. Er lebte vor etwa 7.000 Jahren, damals gab es noch keine Vampire – er wurde von Menschen geboren – so heißt es. Er verbündete sich mit einer Frau seinesgleichen und sie Schufen die Basis für unsere Existenz. Seine Verbündete jedoch opferte ihr Leben für das der Menschen, sie wollte sie beschützen vor jenen die sich Level E nennen. Sie gab ihnen ihr Blut zu trinken und warf ihr Herz in einen Hochofen aus dem die ersten Anti – Vampir – Waffen gegossen wurden. Dazu gehören Juris Artemis und das Schwert, das du in den Händen hieltest. Normalerweise wehren diese Waffen uns ab, doch einige unseres Clans – und ich glaube das kommt davon dass einige von uns gewisse Gene von Kanames Verbündeter geerbt haben – sind in der Lage diese Waffen zu berühren.“ „Wieso aber kann ich das Schwert berühren aber Haruka nicht – ich bin doch auch ein direkter Nachfahre von dir…und du kannst es auch nicht.“ Unterbrach Rido seinen Vater. „Vielleicht kommst du mehr nach unserer Urmutter – also Kanames Verbündeter. Demnach ist dein Blut auch nicht so rein wie das unsere…also nicht so reines Kuranblut. Du hast mehr von ihrem Blut in dir.“ „Was ich noch nicht verstehe…Die einzige Methode einen Reinblüter zu töten ist – eine Anti – Vampir – Waffe oder selbst ein Reinblüter zu sein…“ „Das ist korrekt.“ „Nun ja, wenn ein Vampir stirbt, dann wird sein Körper zu Asche, soweit ist mir das auch klar…aber warum ist Kanames Körper noch übrig – das müsste doch bedeuten er ist noch nicht ganz tot, aber er sieht ganz danach aus…und er riecht auch so…“ Sein Vater seufzte: „Er ist auch nicht tot, er schläft nur. Offenbar war es des Lebens leid und hat sich schlafen gelegt. Über die 7000 Jahre hat der Durst derart an seinem Körper gezehrt, dass er nicht mehr ohne fremde Hilfe erwachen kann.“ Rido wurde hellhörig: „Wie könnte man ihn dazu bringen wieder aufzuwachen?? – Rein theoretisch.“ „Weißt du, er bräuchte das reinste, konzentrierteste und frischste Kuranblut. Deins würde sicher nicht ausreichen also brauchst du es gar nicht erst zu versuchen. Doch es wäre ohnehin viel zu gefährlich. Ganz gleich wer ihm das Blut spenden würde – es wäre niemals genug und den Durst zu stillen, der sich angesammelt hat: er würde mit unter Wahnsinnig werden – vor Durst den Verstand verlieren. Glaube mir, der wacht nicht wieder auf – und es ist für alle besser so.“ „Das muss einem mächtig viel Kraft und Macht verleihen, wenn man den Urahn verschlingen könnte….“ „Ja, Rido, mit Sicherheit, aber Schluss jetzt mit dem Quatsch! Lass mich jetzt bitte allein – und halte dich von dem Mausoleum fern.“ „Ja, O – Too – Sama.“ Rido ging auf dem Rückweg an Juris Zimmer vorbei und erzählte ihr alles was er erfahren hatte – unteranderem, dass er vielbesser zu ihr passe, weil sie und er beide Hunterwaffen berühren können. Juri verstand nur die Hälfte und fand sein Gefasel über Macht unheimlich: „Warum musst du nur immer so an Macht interessiert sein, und was hat das mit Haruka und mir zu tun?“ „Vater will dass du dich mit Haruka verlobst, weil sein Kuranblut reiner ist – er kann keine Hunterwaffen berühren. Er ja auch nicht, er denkt das Blut bleibt reiner wenn du mit ihm Kinder bekommst…außerdem befürchtet er, dass unsre Kinder auch unterschiedliche Augenfarben haben könnten.“ „Echt, das halte ich für ein Gerücht. Du redest ihm einfach zu viel von Macht!“ „Das ist eben das wahre Wesen eines Vampirs – nur dass ich es nicht verleugne.“ Rido ergriff Juri an den Schultern und drückte sie sanft gegen die Wand. Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren und es lief ihr eiskalt den Rückenhinunter. Mit leiser bestimmter Stimme flüsterte er: „Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich manchmal glaube ich könnte den Verstand verlieren und ich halte es nicht aus, wenn dein Herz sich Haruka nähert – quäle mich nicht länger und entscheide dich für mich. Zerstöre mich nicht. Ich brauche dich – und dein Blut, ich werde verrückt wenn ich es nicht bekomme und…du brauchst mich. Ich kann dir besorgen was immer du dir wünschst, denn ich habe den Mut und die Fähigkeit mich durchzusetzen und meinen Willen zu bekommen. Haruka ist auf Dauer zu sanft – das wird ihm irgendwann das Genick brechen.“ Er leckte an ihrem Hals, doch Juri duckte sich und wich zur Seite: „Rido, von Liebe wird man nicht Wahnsinnig – glaub mir, das fühlst du jetzt nur so. Du bist ein liebevoller Bruder, nur manchmal denke ich lässt du deinen Trieben zu viel Platz. Du wirst schon dein Glück finden – und wenn es nicht mit mir ist, dann mit jemand anderem.“ Sie küsste ihm zärtlich auf die Wange. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!“ sagte Rido etwas lauter und drückte sie heftig gegen die Wand, ließ dann aber los und ging. „Na warte, ich komme schon noch an dein Blut!“ versprach er. Kapitel IV Seit dem Vorfall im Mausoleum waren 2 Tage vergangen; die Kurans saßen gerade beim „Mitternachtsessen“ (entspricht dem Mittagessen der Menschen), Rido der seit zweit Tagen nur noch daran dachte Juris Blut zu kosten schubste sein Fleischbällchen mit den Stäbchen auf dem Teller herum – er hatte keinen Appetit etwas zu „essen“, er wollte Juris Blut. Haruka wurde ganz scheckig von dem Geschubse und stieß seinen älteren Bruder mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite: „Aniue, dem Fleischklops wird noch ganz schlecht – nicht das er noch brechen muss.“ Rido sah ihn an, Juri verschluckte sich vor Lachen beinahe an ihrem Fleischklößchen. „Das wäre so ekelhaft…“ Japste Juri. Rido schmunzelte dreckig: „Das Teil kann nicht kotzen – ich meine Brechen – es ist ungefüllt.“ Ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Jetzt lief Juri purpurrot an und hielt sich ihren Bauch, vor Lachen konnte sie weder atmen noch sprechen – geschweige denn essen. „Juri, Haruka, Rido – jetzt ist aber mal gut, benehmt euch mal wie Adlige…“ seufzte ihr Vater und legte seine Stäbchen akkurat parallel oberhalb zu seiner Schüssel. Haruka versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen obwohl auch er immer wieder kichern musste. Rido unterdessen war bereits wieder abgelenkt und schaute Juris reizenden Hals sehnsüchtig an. Seinem Vater jedoch war auch das nicht entgangen: „Hör mal, du sollst nicht Juri essen sondern dein Fleischbällchen und dein Konjaku.“ „Konjaku schmeckt furchtbar – es ist fast geschmackslos und glibberig - mal ehrlich warum essen wir eigentlich so einen billigen Fraß??“ „Es ist ein sehr gesundes Gemüse, dass gut für den Magen ist.“ „Aha…wir essen also diese gematschte Wurzel weil wir sonst das Essen unserer Köche nicht vertragen? O – Too – sama, das Problem kann man auch anders lösen…“ Diesmal mischte sich die Mutter ein: „Die ist nicht einfach nur gematscht – sie ist sehr qualitativ zubereitet worden.“ „Da, O – Kaa – sama hätten sich die Köche die Mühe auch sparen können – es bleibt wie es ist – das Zeug schmeckt nach nichts!“ Juri, der immer noch die Tränen aus den Augen liefen japste: „Also ich mag Konjaku auch nicht, aber wenn es in Gyûdon drin ist stört es mich nicht – oh ich liebe Gyûdon''!“ (Gyûdon ist ein japanisches Gericht, das aus einer Schüssel Reis, mit Rindfleisch, Zwiebeln und einer milden süßen Soße besteht) Rido legte den Kopf schräg: „Was bist du eigentlich für ein Vampir?“ „Wieso nicht – ich mag auch Ramen!“ „Wie du willst. Ich habe heute keinen Hunger – ich bin im Zimmer.“ Rido stand auf und verließ den Tisch, der Vater stand auf und rief ihm noch nach was er doch für Manieren habe, doch das interessierte Rido reichlich wenig – er verließ den Speisesaal. Auch Juri ließ mehr als höflich üblich – sie ließ das gesamte Konjaku übrig. „Danke für das gute Essen, darf ich bitte auch in mein Zimmer gehen?“ „Selbstverständlich Liebling, nachdem du heute wie ich hörte, so gut mitgemacht hast im Unterricht. Die Geschichte der Vampire scheint dich sehr zu interessieren richtig?“ Juri nickte: „Ja, O – Kaa – sama, ich finde das spannend, auch das mit dem Klimawandel und der Geburtsstunde der Hunter. Mir tut nur irgendwie dieser Kaname leid, der seine Geliebte verloren hat…obwohl…die tut mir auch leid, so rührend – sie opferte sich für das Leben der Menschen. Ich würde auch gerne mal auf eine Menschenschule gehen – am Tag lernen und mit ganz normalen Menschen sprechen….mich einfach mal nicht wie eine Königstochter fühlen und verhalten müssen…“ „Ja, Juri, dein Wunsch ist uns durch aus noch bekannt. Wie gesagt wir reden noch einmal darüber wenn du älter bist – mindestens noch 3 Jahre.“ Juri verneigte sich mit nun etwas gedämpfter Stimmung. Rido war nach dem Essen nicht auf sein Zimmer gegangen, sondern wartete hinter einer Wand im Korridor auf Juris Vorbeikommen – er hoffte jedenfalls sie würde vor Haruka vorbeikommen. Er lehnte mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand und starrte an die Decke ''– Oh Juri, würdest du dich nur für mich entscheiden, denn ich liebe dich so sehr…''dachte er. Auf einmal waren Schritte zu hören – es war das Geräusch von Absatzschuhen – Juri! Rido machte sich bereit seine Augen leuchteten; Sein Blick spiegelte sein starkes Verlangen wider. Juri merkte nicht, dass ihr ältester Bruder hinter der Wand wartete und machte einen großen Satz zurück als eben dieser hervortrat und sich ihr in den Weg stellte. „O – Nii – sama…“ hauchte sie, der Schreck saß ihr noch tief in den Gliedern. Erst war sie erleichtert, dass es nur Rido war, aber als sie in seine sehnsüchtigen, gierig leuchtenden Augen sah, fühlte sie eine immer deutlich werdende Unbehaglichkeit. „Was ist? Was willst du denn?“ fragte sie vorsichtig. Nun ging Rido langsam zwei große Schritte auf sie zu, so dass er ihr dicht gegenüber stand und berührte ihre Schultern mit seinen Händen. Juris Herzschlag beschleunigte sich immens, sie musste schneller atmen – warum fühlte sie auf einmal so eine Unbehaglichkeit? Sie war vom Blick seiner Augen gefesselt und es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen sich aus ihrem Bann zu lösen und wegzusehen. In seinen leuchtenden Augen lag eindeutig Sehnsucht, Verlangen, Begierde und noch dazu etwas Besitzergreifendes. Sie wollte zurückweichen, doch ihre Beine waren wie gelähmt, da fiel ihr auf, dass ihr Atem nun stockte; Es war als hindere sie ein fetter Klos daran weiter zu atmen oder zu sprechen. Rido sah die Furcht und Unsicherheit in ihren Augen, doch gerade das war es was ihn erfreute; Er packte sie nun fester an den Schultern und zog sie noch ein Stück an sich heran. Juri war noch immer wie gelähmt – ''Was geschieht nur mit mir? Was geschieht mit meinem Bruder? – Sie war völlig verwirrt, wusste weder ein noch aus. Rido beugte sich zu ihr herunter, so dass sie beide auf Augenhöhe waren und seine Stirn fast die ihre berührte. Früher, als sie noch ein Kleinkind war, da hatte er sie immer so beschützend im Arm gehalten und sie hatte sich unendlich sicher gefühlt, vor allem dann wenn er seine Stirn gegen ihre legte – doch nun empfand sie beinahe Angst und das war es was sie sich absolut nicht erklären konnte. Rido hatte sich voll und ganz in ihrem Blick verloren, er versank in ihren braunen Augen – sie war so bildschön und er konnte die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, dass sie nicht ihm gehören wurde. Juri spürte wie ihre Knie weich wurden und sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob ihr heiß oder kalt war. Mit seinen starken Armen umschloss er seine Schwester schließlich ganz, er hatte die Schultern losgelassen und sie in die Arme genommen. Den Kopf senkte er nun noch weiter bis er mit dem Mund dicht an ihrem Hals war. Juri spürte seinen heißen schnellen Atem. „Du wirst mir jetzt von deinem Blut geben, meine geliebte Juri!“ Juri neigte den Kopf von ihm weg und versuchte ihn zu schütteln, doch ihr Bruder leckte ihr schon zärtlich und gleichzeitig begierig den Hals nahe der Schlagader ab. Der süßliche Geschmack seiner Schwester wärmte ihm die Seele. „Nein…bitte…Rido…“ hauchte Juri, endlich war es ihr geglückt die Stummheit zu überwinden. „Nein Juri, du gehörst mir, du hast mir schon immer gehört!“ „Nein…bitte…“ Leidenschaftlich biss er ihr in den Nacken, seine Zähne gruben sich in ihr Fleisch, neben seinem Mund lief ihr süßes, warmes und mächtiges Blut herunter – es benetzte nicht nur Ridos Lippen sondern auch ihr Kleid und ein kleiner Teil tropfte auf den Fußboden. Juri wollte ihn wegdrücken, doch sein Klammergriff war zu stark. Die Kraft und die Wärme breiteten sich in Ridos Körper aus, er genoss jeden einzelnen Schluck – so lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet und er bereute nichts. Rido Schmecke ihre Angst, aber das hielt ihn nicht mehr davon ab zutrinken so viel er wollte – sein Körper sagte ihm: Verschlinge sie mit Leib und Seele – ''Stille dein Verlangen. ''Jeder Schluck machte ihn mächtiger und zufriedener doch nichts war genug. Juri begann laut zu weinen und zu rufen: „Haruka, Haruka!!!“ Heiße Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen und tropften auf Ridos Wange. Sie zitterte, ihre Beine gaben nach – der Blutverlust führte zu einer Schwäche, die es ihr unmöglich machte weiter zu stehen. Juri sackte in Ridos Arme und verlor das Bewusstsein. Dieser Geschmack, dieses Gefühl – niemals mehr wollte Rido darauf verzichten! Auf einmal tat es einen Schlag und Haruka hatte Rido mit der Blutpeitsche von hinten eine übergebraten – er riss seinen älteren Bruder von Juri weg und sah ihn voller Eifersucht und Sorge an – Sorge um Juri! „Warum musst du dich immer einmischen – Juri gehört mir! MIR!!“ rief Rido, Haruka zeigte auf die bewusstlose Juri: „Das hat deine kranke Liebe ihr angetan – das hast du ihr angetan! Du bist nicht gut für sie, akzeptiere es, wenn du sie wirklich liebst überlasse sie mir!“ „Nur über meine Leiche!“ „Was ist nur mit dir los, Aniue? Kannst du sich nicht loslassen – das wirkt ja fast so als wärest du das Opfer deines eigenen Liebeswahns.“ „Du bist doch genau so verrückt nach Juri!“ Rido versuchte wieder zu ihr zu gelangen, doch Haruka stellte sich dazwischen: „Ich habe geschworen sie zu beschützen – und das tue ich hiermit.“ Erneut versuchte Rido an Haruka vorbeizukommen doch dieser ließ ihn nicht passieren. „Wenn du nicht zur Seite trittst, dann werde ich dich bekämpfen müssen!“ drohte Rido, doch Haruka stellte sich kampfbereit hin: „Na gut, ich fordere dich zum Duell heraus!“ „Alles klar! Aber ich muss dich leider warnen, ich habe vor zu gewinnen, ich schenke dir nichts!“ „Gut das hätte mich auch beleidigt!“ Kategorie:Ausgedachtes Kategorie:Fan Fiction "Die Kurans" Kategorie:Fan Fiction